


Coming Home

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: Trevor is good at dealing with the monsters, the people not so much. He lets his partners handle the crying masses and tortured souls. He's perfectly happy waiting in the castle, thank you very much.But he's even happier when they come home.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> D4: con  
> D6: established  
> D8: Castlevania  
> D9: Dystopian  
> D12: body worship  
> D20: sex toys
> 
> This was written with the help of the amazing Udunie!

Trevor looked out the window. They had landed the castle right in the heart of the night monsters. It had taken weeks to clear them all out, which Trevor thought was the easy part, but now they were in the reintegration phase, as Adrian liked to call it. He liked watching Adrian and Sypha do their work. But Trevor had the diplomacy and bedside manner of a pig, so he tended to stay in the shadows. They never stuck around long enough to see the recovery, to see the trees become green again. He wasn't the nostalgic type, but maybe he could convince his partners to take a break, gather up their strength before moving on to the next area. 

As if thinking of them willed it, he saw the dust being kicked up in the distance again. He took a look through the telescope he had left on this desk. Seeing the bright red of Sypha's head brought a sigh of relief despite himself. Looking at Adrian was like looking at the sun; beautiful, but he couldn't do it for long or he would go blind with how bright he was. They were so far away. They would not make it back until nightfall, and though it was tempting to just ogle at them, Trevor knew he had better things to do. 

He took the telescope, just in case. 

*******

He woke when the mattress dipped with someone getting in next to him. His vision was blurry with sleep. Adrian curled in close, pressing his body up against Trevor to realize he was totally naked. Trevor buried his face into his gorgeous hair, trying to warm him. "Why are you so cold?" he groaned. 

"We just got in," Adrian said, wrapping his arms around him, "Sypha is trying to sleep in her own rooms. She wants to get as much rest as possible to move the castle again."

Trevor growled, starting to sit up. "She better not move this rust bucket for at least another week." 

Adrian pulled him back down. "Relax," he said gently. "I had to carry her to bed, she isn't in any shape to be making great feats of strength for a while yet."

Trevor let himself fall back easily. "And why didn't you stay with her, I'm sure you're just as tired."

Adrian laid his hand over his heart, drawing both of their attention to the to the steady slow beat. "I missed you," he said, in a rare moment of complete sincerity. 

Trevor felt a smile tugging at his lips despite his best efforts. "I missed you too." 

*

Trevor woke again to the sun hitting him in the face, a rarity that he did not really enjoy. He rolled over to hide his face away, expecting a pillow, but pleasantly surprised when he found soft hair instead. He barely missed hitting Adrian's skull, who was still fast asleep. Trevor had no idea when they had come in last night, so he was in no rush to wake the man. He took a few minutes to admire the scene in front of him: His blond hair fanned carelessly around his head, some parts in obvious tangles; his thin mouth opened slightly, his chest rising with his deep, even breathing. His pretty eyelashes fluttered over his high cheekbones with some sort of dream. He was a pale angel like this, too beautiful to be real. When he was awake he was all hard lines and biting remarks, but here he looked like something out of a fairy tale, waiting for one kiss to wake him up. 

Trevor had better plans. But first, he wanted to check on Sypha. 

***

Adrian was right where he'd left him, not even rolling to the other side of the bed. A smirk grew on his face as he made his way over to the other part of the room. There was a large, leather-wrapped chest sitting innocently in the corner, and it was calling Trevor's name. If there was a way to make sure Adrian stayed in bed, it would be in this box. A lot of their toys were scattered across the castle, Trevor deciding where the best place to put them was with "wouldn't this flogger be good here?" or "can you imagine being tied up in here?" Adrian and Sypha teased him, but he often would find other pieces in nooks he hadn't seen before, or he would be kissing one of them, and find that they had pulled one of the curtains aside to reveal a bar or a gag. The best, though, those he kept close by, within easy reach. 

He pushed passed the restraints sitting at the top of the chest, he wanted to feel Adrian against him, and only grabbed three items: a heavy blindfold, oil, and a small bulb. Adrian groaned from where he lay, presumably from all the noise Trevor was making, but he chuckled at the idea that the vampire's body somehow knew what was coming. He approached his lover slowly, lowering himself to the mattress and diving down to kiss neck, leaving biting little kisses all over. It took mere seconds for him to feel sharp nails tangling in his hair, the muscles under his tongue moving to give Trevor more room. 

"Well, this is unexpected," he said smoothly. Trevor grunted his agreement, pushing at that slim shoulder to roll on top of him. His fingers fumbled to get the sheets out of the way, letting Adrian's leg wrap around his waist. He targeted one spot, right under his ear, sucking a big purple bruise there before pulling away with a pop. Trevor didn't worry about leaving marks, they would be gone in a few hours. 

Adrian had a coy half-smile as Trevor lent back to look at his face. He was already a mess, but Adrian was awake now, and his eyes were sharp with clarity. Trevor intended to fix that immediately. He dangled the blindfold in front of those pretty golden eyes, which was only met with an exaggerated eyebrow quirked up in surprise. When no protest was given, he fastened it, brushing long curls out of the bindings so that he had ample amounts to play with. 

He spent as long as he was able re-exploring every inch of Adrian's body, sliding down to suck on his nipples, small and hard from being exposed. Trevor loved the physicality of it all, but Adrian was a mental creature. This had to be done at the right time, in the right way, with the right mood sometimes. It made sense, in an objective way. Adrian liked to have sex in a lot of different ways, but each depended on his whim. It was never a question of whether Adrian was in the mood, but rather what he was in the mood _for._ And Trevor had recently made it his life's duty to read those signs like a book. 

Adrian’s subtle press into his touch was a good first start. 

He popped off the nipple and moved lower, sucking more bruises as he went. Adrian didn't make to grab him, didn't try to direct him to the right spots. That in and of itself was telling. He ignored Adrian's cock, hard and long between his legs but nowhere near desperate enough, and made him bend his knees wide so he could clearly see his hole. There were few places that Adrian's body colored with arousal, so he took pride in seeing the flushed ring of muscle, already relaxing under his touch. 

He scrambled back, maneuvering himself so that his knees framed Adrian's shoulders. Trevor was 100% sure that he couldn't see, but he was a smart man, and he probably knew where he was. Trevor took two fingers and lifted his chin, guiding him up to press his cheek again his thigh. "Get me wet," he ordered, trying to make his voice low and steady. He had been practicing. 

Adrian's nose bumped into his ass as he blindly searched for Trevor's hole. He busied himself by oiling up his own fingers, making sure they were properly prepared before letting them circle around that tight muscle. He felt the first cool swipe of a tongue just as he was pressing the first one inside. Trevor shivered, Adrian ran a little colder than they did, it was a unique experience. Adrian was careful, doing long licks punctuated by persistent jabs, loosening him up so he could explore inside Trevor. It was hard to keep focus, that was always Trevor's problem, but he just had to distract Adrian so he could do what he wanted. He lowered his torso so he could support himself on his elbows, and not accidentally suffocate Adrian. He was too far away to properly suck his cock, but his hairless balls were perfectly within reach. He pulled one into his mouth, rhythmically sucking on it, enjoying the texture. He was rewarded with his first real victory: the muscles around his fingers trembling with an effort to keep still. 

Adrian tossed his head back. "I can't," he groaned. "It's too much, Trevor. I can't."

Trevor whipped his head around, gauging Adrian's protests, trying to figure out whether it was the pleasure that was too much or the smell of his blood under his skin. Adrian had never been in a state of mind where he would hurt either of them, but he was constantly plagued with the fear that he would be. And what could he say? It was a contagious worry. But Trevor saw his head lulling back, relaxed in surrender, and as usual, it was unfounded. He made another harsh jab to that spot. "Tell me what you want," he ordered. Adrian shook his head, a stray curl flying with the motion. Trevor kept up the pressure, smirking as his hips started trying to buck him off. 

"Fuck," he growled, his bright white teeth bared in a snarl. "Belmont, if you don't start soon, I will throw you out the window."

"Start what?" he asked innocently, jabbing another finger in quickly. Adrian may have been tight, but he was also adaptable. It took next to nothing to get him ready. 

"Fuck me!" 

"Ha... Ha... Good boy," he moaned, pulling away from his talented mouth. He moved so that he was straddling Adrian's hips instead, reaching for the plug and coating it in the oil. He decided to be cruel and teased Adrian's hole with it, rubbing it up and down his crack. Adrian arched towards it, but Trevor pulled it away, placing it at his own entrance and sinking down in one smooth push. 

A confused frown was gracing Adrian's sharp face, and Trevor leaned forward to placate him, laying light kisses all along his cheeks and forehead. "Don't worry, you'll get something inside you. I just wanted in on some of the fun." 

"I better," he said. The words were probably meant to sound demanding, but his voice was breathy and endearing instead. Trevor laid one last kiss on the lips, then sat back, his eyes rolling back at the feeling of the plug filling him up, pushing against his own prostate. He lifted an alabaster leg over his shoulder and kept his eyes on Adrian's face as he sank in, drawing out a whine so high it was barely a noise. Trevor had to stop several times so that he did not get overwhelmed by Adrian's tight heat. "God, you feel so good.”

Adrian was as taut as a bowstring. His hands were like claws gripping into the sheets around his head. His fangs were exposed as he panted for breath. The blindfold was still firmly in place, but Trevor found himself missing those golden eyes. 

"Harder," Adrian bit out. 

Trevor responded by slowing down. "I don't want to hurt you." he teased.

Adrian seemed to snarl, and Trevor knew he had to take that blindfold off now, to see the glare that he loved so much. "If I tell you harder, Belmont, I want it harder."

Trevor leaned forward, grabbing a fistful of hair. "Is that how you were taught to ask for things?"

Adrian made a noise that was suspiciously like a growl. They stayed like that, Trevor remaining perfectly still as the man under him grew more and more tense, his hole clenching around his cock as if to entice him more, but Trevor wasn't falling for it. Adrian knew what he wanted, and he wasn't going to let him back out. 

Finally, he felt that tension in his body recede, his face turning to the side to expose his neck. "Harder, please, Trevor."

Trevor landed a sweet kiss on the skin. "That's more like it." He slammed back in, giving him the brutal pace he was craving. Trevor didn't know if he could hold himself back at that point. He had never felt comfortable being rough with a partner. What he said was true: he didn't want to hurt Adrian, but he also knew that no matter what, there was nothing he could do to Adrain like this that would hurt him. Adrian mostly knew what he wanted, and the rest was up to Trevor to figure out. 

Adrian's hips rose up to meet him, making his cock bounce with the motions. Trevor could almost see his breath coming harshly out of him, his mouth slack now. "I-I want to see you."

Trevor almost cooed down at him but didn't want him to think that he was being teased again. He leaned forward, Adrian's leg easily coming with him, and carefully pushed the blindfold to his forehead. Adrian blinked several times, his eyes beautifully hazy and unfocused. Trevor kissed him, mostly just pressing lips together as they rode against each other. Trevor was trying desperately not to come, but everything was building up at the base of his spine. Thankfully, Adrian breathed "I'm close," against his cheek. Trevor grunted, shoving the hand still slick with oil into the cramped space between their bodies, rubbing at his cock sloppily. Adrian let out short, almost distressed sounds, before clenching around Trevor like a vice, his come splattering over their stomachs. Trevor sat back, his hips moving so fast he felt like he was vibrating. A well-placed thrust, a well-timed spasm of his inside, pulled Trevor over the edge, his muscles locking so suddenly that stars started dancing in his vision. 

He didn't remember collapsing, only to see when his vision cleared Adrian right beside him, his face pressed into the pillow so that their noses were almost touching. His golden eyes were open, but soft with affection that was reserved for such precious moments. His hand came up to rest on Trevor's cheek, and a smile touched at his lips. "We were apart too long," he mumbled. 

Trevor snorted. "Who's fault is that?" 

Adrian hummed, seeming to ignore the barb as he curled his leg over Trevor's, pushing him onto his back so that he could lay his head on Trevor's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Or you can chat with me here on [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
